Sebby and Ciel sex sceneNow A Story
by Sashasnow522
Summary: A random sex scene I wrote about sebby and Ciel hope u like and if enough people comment on it I will turn it into a story.
1. Chapter 1

** This is my random sex scene hope like. R&amp;R telling me if u like it or not**

Sebastian thrusted his 10-inch dick into Ciel in one thrust. Ciel felt Sebastian deep inside himself. Sebastian thrusted into Ciel hearing the tiny

boy moaning under him. Ciel tried to styfull a moan by burying his face in a pillow. Sebastian flipped Ciel over so he could see his face when he

came. Sebastian started thrusting harder when he felt Ciel start to tighten around him. Ciel started saying "faster" and "harder". Sebastian

went so fast and hard that Ciel's head started banging against the headboard and the bed started creaking like it would break any minute. Ciel

started screaming "Yes Sebastian...Yes". Ciel felt himself about to cum from Sebastian pulling out until the tip was the only thing in then

slamming it back deep inside him. Ciel screamed "gonna...gon-nn-a" "CCCUUUMMM" Ciel screamed as his cum squirted out onto his chest with

a little hitting Sebastian. Sebastian did a couple more inhuman thrusts while Ciel rode out his orgasm and was about to pull out when Ciel

wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist and said "Inside". Sebastian was about to cum and tried to pull out the rest of the way. When Ciel

used his legs to push Sebastian into him forcibly. Sebastian couldn't hold it in any longer and came in Ciel earning a scream of his name from

Ciel and a grunt from Sebastian. Sebastian pulled out and fell next to Ciel on the bed. Ciel turned on his side and snuggled up into Sebastian's

chest.

** Hope you liked. Might write more of this stuff if possible or turn it into a fanfic.**


	2. Happy Days

So I guess this counts as happy news to some people but i'm kinda bored these days so I will continue this into a story.

It will probably take me at least a couple days to write the first chapter but if we're lucky i'll have it out by tomorrow.

So see yah'll soon or i'm not one hell of a butler (Shit I ain't).


	3. The Next Morning

**The continuation of that lovely sex scene you guys liked so much. My formatting might sem weird but I hope it makes it so you guys can read it better.**

_**Chapter 1**_

Ciel woke up feeling like he got run over by a bulldozer and a steamroller, so safe to say he felt like hell himself. He felt the weight of something slung over his

waist and when he turned around there was red eyes watching his every movement. He stared at them for a moment before he reached behind his head and

slung his pillow at the face belonging to the person lying next to him in his bed. "At least act a little human and don't gawk at people you'll end up giving me a

heart attack one day".

Sebastian pouted and the next second he was standing by Ciel's side of the bed with all his clothes on. "Really Sebastian? You are going to give me a heart

attack and then who would you take all your sexual frustrations out on". Sebastian put on his signature smirk and bent down until he was just barely touching

Ciel's ear. "I hear there is a lovely red head who would love to service me everyday in every way".

Ciel stared bug eyed at Sebastian as he stood and went to start his young master a bath. When Sebastian walked into the bathroom Ciel muttered "yes in

every way probably includes you taking it too but you would probably enjoy that and then I wouldn't have to do anything". He thought Sebastian didn't hear

but not even two seconds later did Sebastian appear above Ciel on his hands and knees with a sugar coated smile on his face. "Well is someone jealous, the

best question is about what? Care to tell me young master".

Ciel turned his head and shoved his face into a pillow so Sebastian could not see the blush that was starting to spread across his cheeks. Sebastian grabbed

Ciel's chin and turned his head so he could set a kiss on each flaming cheek before he got up and started heading towards the door. "Your bath should be ready

by now young master so i'll go start on your breakfast". As Sebastian was walking down the hall he started to laugh when Ciel mumbled all the ways he could

try to kill a demon.

**Hey guys know this was short but sorry will update when I can.**


End file.
